User talk:Enodoc/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Enodoc, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Michaeldsuarez (talk) 17:07, 18 March 2009 Problem Report 20683 I think I've sorted the problem, but I don't know how to, or if I'm able to, mark it off. --Enodoc 16:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :I marked the report as fixed. :o) --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 17:25, 7 April 2009 (UTC) RE: The Tattered Spire (and pages related to it) Done. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:25, November 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Line Breaks and Fable2 They're all the same. I prefer , since I prefered closing HTML elements. Also, there isn't anything we can do about rival or competing wikis on Wikia, since Wikia allows anyone to create a wiki. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Just to tell you, I have persuaded the user who made the new wiki to allow me to request deletion of the wiki. It will probably be gone soon. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 22:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Good Work Hi, I would just like to say thanks and good work on the wiki. This work you have been doing is really appreciated. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the appreciation! I also have a question: the Template:MoralChoice that I made seems to leave a big space after it (see Love Hurts, for example). Do you know how that can be sorted out? That didn't happen on Template:RenownReq. --Enodoc 22:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Na, sorry. I have seen this happen before but don't know how to get around it. Oh yeah, I have nominated you for rollback rights. See User:Michaeldsuarez's talk page. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 06:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for the nomination, but what's the difference between rollback and the undo button? --Enodoc 11:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Much quicker and you do not have to go to the edit page. It also undoes every one of that users edits if they are in a row, even on different dates. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 11:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Rollback Congrats. You now have rollback rights. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:35, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. --Enodoc 16:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::You're welcome. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Ur'Cyran...etc. etc. etc. Thanks for fixing that; I was just about to undo my edit! The Hollow Man's dialogue actually said "Ur'Cyrandoran'doer", but the Logbook entry said "Ur'Cyrandorandorander". My bad! :| --Arinae 16:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. --Enodoc 16:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Spelling white space what kind of white space are you trying to remove? --JonTheMon 20:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's OK, I did it. It's just that some infoboxes, Quest and Character that I've noticed so far, didn't allow the article text to be displayed on the left of it; ie, beside the infobox there was a big white space and the main body of the article appeared underneath it. By removing the (Talk) (User Space) 13:58, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Disambig Weapon Articles I reverted your edits to these as the page links link to the appropriate section of the article. Since there are two different ones, we need links to both. Thanks, ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 15:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :OK, fair enough. My bad. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 17:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi-res Background Image Whoops. Sorry. I forgot about that message. Yes, I like it. I'll try placing it in the background. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:20, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I just modified MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Is this what you had in mind? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:36, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Looks good to me. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 16:03, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, that's about it. Looks great! I will ask JoePlay, though, if he can tidy up the tiling aspect a bit and also if there's a way to make the white background of the text sections partially transparent like they have over at God of War (link to which was on Michaeldsuarez' page) so you can see all of it. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 19:45, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Done. :) If you don't already see the changes, hard refresh your browser (Ctrl+F5). I cropped out the Fable II logo from the image and set the right and bottom edges to fade to black for a smooth transition. The article background is set at 80% opacity (using a small repeated image). If that's not transparent enough, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 23:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I didn't notice the black part (#background_strip) since I'm using a large monitor (oops). I took care of that, and also changed the article area to use a 75% opacity image. Just in case that's still not tranparent enough, I uploaded a 70% opacity image too. If you'd like to try it, just replace the URL in the following piece of code (found on MediaWiki:Monaco.css) with http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fable/images/c/ce/70opacitywhite.png #wikia_page { background: transparent url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/fable/images/8/8c/75opacitywhite.png); } ::::Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help. JoePlay (talk) 17:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Header bug Can you give me a link to an article that had this problem happen to it? Any one will do. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 18:26, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm slightly surprised, since you reported it to Community Central over a month ago, that nothing seems to have been done about it. Fable II and Fairfax Castle had it happen to them yesterday, and The Choice did today. I've made a template here that can be put on user talk pages if they make it happen by accident. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 18:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::They ignored the forum. Totally. I sent an email to wikia and it is now being sorted by the technical team. Hopefully will be sorted soon. Will notify you when it is sorted. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 22:10, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey, thanks for making this fan page wiki, i am a total fable tard/ which means i like wordship this game. I am going to keep changing and adding to this wiki :) hey it messed up again when i left a comment and i try to fix it but it didn't work. and too tell the truth i never did like the new editing system theyer using know on wikia.Soul reaper magnum 04:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Fable 3, Logan. I believe it's spelt Logain, however I could be wrong. I've only read a few sites afterall. Just thought I'd bring it up. :I don't think so, it's Logan on all the Lionhead forums. Maybe it was mispelt on Twitter and everyone's started copying it. The same happened when Aurora was spelt there as Arora. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 21:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :PS. Please sign your messages by typing ~~~~ at the end.